Eyes of Betrayal
by fairysphinx
Summary: THIS IS IN BAKURA'S POV, SO IF YOU'RE A BAKURA, or Y. Bakura FAN, YOU MIGHT LIKE THIS. Anyhow, Bakura tells his feelings to Yami Bakura. And NO, this is not a YAOI. Um, it's now 'pg' for violence. I don't know. Do you think it should be higher?
1. The Letter

Eyes of Betrayal

By:  fairysphinx

fairysphinx:  Hey!  Well, I was starting supper when I thought of this fic.  I'm sure many people have done this before, so please don't sue me!  Seriously, I thought this up on my own, while I was degrading myself, as I started supper.  Please don't flame me if it's a lot like yours someone else's.  I'm really sorry if it is!  Just a reminder, this fic is in Ryou/Bakura's POV.  And , no, this is NOT a Yaoi!!!!!!!!!!!!   

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, so please don't sue me!

I'm never enough for you.  I try to be better, to be more of what you want me to be.  But I never will.  You tell me time and again that I'm a worthless piece of trash, and that I don't deserve to live.  You say all of these things  and more.  And what's more, is that I believed them.  You beat me for moving a muscle, and sometimes for even breathing.  Whenever I get up, you always push me back down.  There have been many a times where I have wished myself dead.  And once or twice, I've tried to make that dream come true.  But you caught me.  And I paid dearly, with the beating of my life.  Why you stopped me, I'm not sure.  It could have been for a million reasons.  Maybe you thought it was too easy of an escape, and you wanted me to go on suffering.  I don't know.  

You've made it known to me, vocally and physically, that you hate me, and that I disgust you.  But, for some reason, I don't believe you.  You see, I've found that whenever you do or say something to get the point across that you hate me, your eyes always contradict you.  

Your eyes tell me that you love me, that you're sorry for what you just said or did, that you're sorry for ever hurting me.  They say that you wish you could express yourself another way, one that doesn't involve my pain.  That you wish you could take away my pain, that you'd rather have it than me.  That you don't want me to go away, to leave you all alone, that you need me more than anything.

My yami, I've been wanting to say these words to you for so long, since the first day I met you, our first meeting.  And I speak them now, freely:

You are like a brother to me.  I love you, and I'm sorry.


	2. Yami Bakura's Response

Eyes of Betrayal

**Yami Bakura's Response**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Well, you asked for it, so I've come out with a second piece to Eyes of Betrayal.  Hope you like it, and that I don't disappoint you.  And remember, this is a non-yaoi fic, okay?  Now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, blah, blah, blah, and more blah.

Yami Bakura walked into Bakura's bedroom, expecting to find him, terrified that he would be beaten.  But what he found was a stripped room, and an empty bed.  Looking more closely, though, he saw a piece of paper, folded, on the nightstand.  It was addressed to him.

Quickly, Yami Bakura unfolded the letter, and read it (eh hem, the letter being read is the one that you read, last chapter).  After a minute or two, he set it down, trying to hold back tears.  Then, it hit him.  "Fool!  Haven't I always told you that running was futile?"  Bakura had run away.  But, like Yami Bakura had said, it was futile.  For he had taken the Millennium Ring with him.  And, as long as Bakura had it, his Yami could find him, wherever he may be.  "Oh, Hikari(spell check?).  What have you gotten yourself into this time?"  he muttered to himself, feeling Bakura cry out in pain.

As he got off of the plane, Bakura looked around, partially expecting to see an angry Yami Bakura, and partially to get a view of his surroundings.  Then, his thought wandered back to the note.

"Maybe it was a mistake, telling him all of that.  What if it makes him doubly mad, and he finds me?  Then I'd defiantly be in for a 'near death' beating!"  Bakura had started to classify the beatings he got.  'Merciful' was when Yami Bakura was in a good mood, and he himself only got a few kicks and punches in the stomach.  'Normality' was the most used type, where he was kicked punched, and cut.  But 'near death' was by far the worst.  He was beaten until he was almost dead.  Bakura shuddered at the thought.

He started walking.  Down the stairs, and out of the airport.  New York.  Smoggy, traffic-jammed New York.  If he could get lost anywhere, it was here.  And that's exactly what he was planning to do.  But, Bakura had forgotten one thing- muggers.  

Bakura came to an ally-a very creepy ally- and decided to walk down it.  Bad idea.  For, having a meeting down in that very ally, were a group of not just muggers, but drug dealers.  And, before Bakura saw them, they saw Bakura.  

A lookout scampered down to the meeting, informing the boss that a kid was sighted, walking their way.  And when Bakura got there, they were ready for him, with knives, chains, metal pipes, although no guns.  They thought to use a bullet on a wimp like him would be a wasted bullet.  So, Bakura was to come to a very unfortunate ending.

*                *               *               *                *                *                *              *                   *                  *

Bakura walked down the ally.  In a minute, he heard voices, and saw some men, and a few women.  Eh hem.  _Anyway_, he made his way up to the man who seemed to be in charge.  "Excuse me, sir, but could you tell me where there's a place to stay for the night.  You see, I'm new in town, and I don't have a place to stay, yet."  The large man grinned.

"Hear that, boys?  This wimp is new in town!  No wonder he wondered down Thug Ally!"  And with that, he brought a whip down on Bakura's back.  Several others followed his example.  

The beatings of Yami Bakura were by far worse than that of the muggers.  But there were a lot more of the thugs than there were ever of Yami Bakura.  Plus, they were using weapons (especially rusty chains and whips).  He couldn't help crying out in pain.  And soon, the poison from the rust started to spread throughout his body.  He felt weak.

"All right boys, one final blow ought to do it!"  cried the boss.  Bakura waited for it to come, but it never did.  Finally, Bakura welcomed the world of darkness that enveloped him.  

*             *              *                *                 *             *                *                 *                 *             *                  *

Yami Bakura entered his soul room, and came out on Bakura's side.  A whip stung his cheek.  It annoyed him greatly.  He looked down at his feet.  Bakura laid there, clothes torn, bloody, and dirty.  Not to mention unconscious.  This infuriated Yami Bakura to an even greater extent.  

"Who did this?!" he demanded of the shocked onlookers.  Proudly, each of the muggers pointed to himself.  But, if they had known what was in store for them, they wouldn't have.  For Yami Bakura lashed out, and beat the tar out of each and every one of them. 

He looked down at his Hikari, bleeding.  He had to get him to a hospital, but he didn't know how.  But he did know one thing.  Many times he had seen Bakura stop someone, and ask them something.  Maybe this would work for him.  

So he picked up his Hikari, gently, and ran up the ally, to the street.  A lady noticed him, and the young boy in his arms.  She screamed.  "Please, don't run away!  My…brother needs help.  But I've lived in Egypt my whole life, and I have no idea what to do!  Please, help me!"  It took many speeches like that, before and elderly man took out his cell phone, and dialed 9-1-1.  

The ambulance siren roared, as it rushed down the street, with Bakura in it.  The elderly gentleman just happened to be Yugi's grandpa, and he drove Yami Bakura to the hospital, for he wasn't aloud to ride in the ambulance.  

He paced back and forth, in the waiting room, too worried to cry.  After about three hours, and a foot of flooring (a/n:  Yami Bakura paced back and for the so much that he wore away a foot of the flooring), the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Yami Bakura burst out.

"Well, he suffered greatly.  There is a slight chance of him surviving, but it is very improbable.  He hasn't much strength left to fight with."

"May I see him?"

"Only family relations can see him right now."

"I'm his brother."

"Then right this way."  The doctor led him to a small room, and left him, much to Yami Bakura's pleasure.  He sat down next to Bakura, and started talking to him.

"Hikari, this is all my fault.  You shouldn't have even be here.  But, the doctor said that you have a chance to live.  The only catch is that you haven't much strength left.  But, if you would like, I can give you mine."  He paused.  "I know that you think I'm just doing this for my pleasure, and your pain.  But…you're wrong.  I want to do it because I love you…like a brother.  And I couldn't bear to live my life without you.  I just don't know how to say it, Hikari.  And you won't believe how much effort it's taking to do this, to say this.  But, I don't want you to leave me."  And he finally broke.  He cried.  And there was someone there to comfort him, almost before he started the waterworks.

Yami Bakura looked up to see Bakura, or at least the soul of Bakura.  Because his body was so weak and damaged, he had left it behind, to comfort his darkness, stroking his head, drying his tears.

"Hikari, please.  Let me give you my strength.  What need do I have for it, without you.  And only you, would I offer this to.  Won't you please accept?"  Bakura smiled that sad, tired smile that wore, when he was the Change of Heart card, and he nodded.  Yami Bakura smiled back, and performed and ancient spell that transferred his strength to Bakura.

'But will it be enough?'

*              *             *             *             *             *               *                 *             *              *                *            *

Yami Bakura sat up, from his bed, and looked at his Hikari's empty bed.  He sighed, remembering what had happened.  

Bakura had been gone for three months now, and Yami Bakura was convinced more than ever that he wasn't coming back.  "How I miss you, Hikari.  I wish I could have gone with you."  He banged his fist on the nightstand, and yelled, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND LEAVE ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  He heard the key click in the lock.  "Dad (Yami Bakura had taken to calling Bakura's father 'Dad') must be home."  He sighed again, and slipped the covers over his head.  Not long after, something pounced on him.

"Get up!" cried a voice.  Yami Bakura ignored it.  "Get up!" the voice said louder.  Then, Yami Bakura realized how it was, and jumped out of bed.

"You're back!" he cried.  "You're back!  You have no idea how much I missed you!"  He ran up and hugged the him, tightly.

"I think I do, Yaku, I think I do."  Bakura returned his yami's embrace, and started telling him all about summer camp.

**The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

fairysphinx:  Well???????????  How did you like it?  I'm guessing that I should put this under angst, am I right?  I really hope you liked it.  I know I did.  I actually enjoyed writing this second part, even though at first it was just for the reviewers.  But, enjoy this story.  An, oh, this is a non-yaoi fic, okay?


End file.
